


Leonardo In wonderland

by OfficialPebble



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialPebble/pseuds/OfficialPebble
Summary: After receiving some confusing advice from master splinter, Leonardo finds himself not only struggling to understand his lesson but find his way through a mysterious new world where his brothers and friends are all completely different people and he is the supposed hero of this new world.





	1. White rabbits lead to upside down tunnels

It was late afternoon in the lair, Casey and April had both gone home for the night. Raph and Mikey had both fallen asleep in their designated rooms while Donnie sat in his lab working on the retro-mutagen. Leo sat in the dojo next to master splinter, both of them were enjoying the rare silence by meditating but Leo was struggling to focus his mind more than usual. 

 

Leo opened his eyes and sighed in frustration slouching slightly where he sat causing splinters ears to twitch to the sound but he did not open his eyes, "is something bothering you my son" splinter asked calmly still not opening his eyes.  
"No...well..sorta" Leo replied as he rested his head in his hands.  
"Sort of?..." Splinter questioned as he opened one eye to peer at Leo quizzically.  
"Well...it's just..." Leo sighed once more completely unable to speak the words that were dancing on his tongue. "I'm no good at being leader" he finally sighed in defeat. 

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Well...it's everything really,I mean...shredders forces are growing stronger, mutagen is spreading like wild fire and the guys still refuse to take me seriously!" Leo began to pace around the dojo as his voice grew more irritated with every word spoken. He was soon stopped by splinter who now stood beside Leo with his paw resting on his light green shoulder. 

"My son you can not expect to control how your brothers react to a situation" splinter reassured but Leo only sighed and turned to face splinter.

"You don't get it, things are getting more dangerous and those guys still treat it like a game" Leo protested as if explaining it in more detail would make his wise father side with him a bit more.

 

"Leonardo" splinter began peacefully as Leo looked up at his father "you can not change the way your brothers act because it's in their nature...it's is simply who they are" Leonardo opened his mouth to question splinters wisdom but was cut of. "Before you can understand who people are...you need to know who you are" splinter smiled at Leo who was looking down at his feet.

 

"But sensei...I don't get...I know who I am" he looked up at his father to ask him to elaborate his wisdom only to realise that splinter was no longer stood next to him, in fact he was no longer in the room at all. Some on needs to buy him a bell or something he thought to himself as he sat back down leaning against the large tree centred in the middle of the dojo contemplating what his father had told him. 

 

"You need to know who you are" Leo said to himself quietly as his eyes grew heavier as he leaned against the large tree allowing his eyes to shut. He soon felt the strange feeling that he was being watched and snapped his eyes back open and scanned the room to see who was watching him. His eyes soon stopped to see Mikey stood leaning against the door frame. Mikey was staring right at him with a large smile as he swung back and forward on the balls off his feet, it was then that Leo noticed that Mikey was wearing an orange waist coat and a black hat with a large pair of bunny ears sticking out of the rim of it. "Mikey...what are doing?...why are you wearing that ridiculous costume?" Leo asked as he stood up from where he was sat. 

 

Leo's questions went unanswered as Mikey only giggled lightly as he turned round and ran off showing a little white bunny tail stuck on his butt. Before he could stop himself Leo was chasing after Mikey calling after him, they had both ran out of the lair and were now going down random tunnels in the sewers with no sign of stopping. "MIKEY THIS ISNT FUNNY ANYMORE!!! " Leo continued to call but Mikey only continued to run. It was then that Leo noticed him pull out a large pocket watch out from his waist coat pocket and look at it for a few seconds before becoming rather panicked and picking up speed.

 

"MIKEY!!" Leo called for a final time, Mikey turned his head round slightly still running his face screaming with panic and nervous.

"IM LATE, IM LATE FOR A VERY IMPORTANT DATE, NO NEED TO SAY HELLO, GOODBYE IM LATE, IM LATE, IM LATE" Mikey chanted as he suddenly bolted down the tunnel and suddenly changing direction as his strange riddle echoed through the concrete tunnels, leaving Leo far behind extremely confused. Leo soon slowed down to a halt in front of a large hole and no other tunnels to turn to except the one he just came from. He looked around and Mikey was no were to be found, he then crouched down onto his knees leaning his hands on the edge of the hole and looked down. The hole was deep and dark and showed no sign of ending. Surely Mikey wouldn't of jumped down their Leo thought to himself.

 

Just when Leo was about to stand up and head back to the lair the concrete which was supporting his hands loosened and fell causing Leo to fall into the hole. Leo was spinning around circles swinging his arms around in an attempt to somehow stop himself from falling, he then reached to his back and pulled out one of his katana blades and stabbed it into the closest wall he could find as sparks began to fly in different directions from the iron and concrete scraping against each other. 

 

Just as Leo began to slow down his katana snapped in half and he continued to fall at a greater speed "OH COME ON!!" He cried in fear as he looked down into the bottomless pit he was falling into. He then looked I front of him to see one of the pieces to his katana blade floating up "what..." He questioned as he looked around to see more random objects floating Some were floating upwards while others were just frozen in one place, he paced bookshelf sand cabinets and grandfather clocks. 

 

Leo continued to fall for what felt like hours as he passed more objects, it even got to the point were he believed he had past the same objects several times, their was even a point were he had accidentally fallen siting on a rocking chair and was able to sit in it for a few seconds before it had leaned to far forward causing him to fall off of it and continue falling. 

 

He was now facing downwards and had noticed that something that looked like a chess table was coming towards him, it was only as the said table came closer that he realised it was the floor. He then began to panic and try to grab anything that might stop him from falling or at least soften the blow but to no avail as everything had floated just out of his reach. All he could do now was raise his arms to try and protect himself. 

 

He hit the floor and smashed right through it only to crash into another more concrete floor. Leo lied their groaning in pain he then stood up and began to study his surroundings the floor was a brown wood colour while the walls were a painted cream colour that was old and begging to flake. It was then that Leo noticed a lamp that looked oddly like an upside down chandelier stood in the middle of the room that was lightly swinging from side to side on its chain he looked up to see the checkered along with the large whole were he had obviously fallen through and an upside down glass table and chair "am I...upside down..." Leo questioned as he studied the table and as if on cue gravity had suddenly dragged Leo down causing him to fall once more and land against the checkered floor as he lied on his shell staring at the new celling with chandelier dangling above him.


	2. Potions and cakes lead to big misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's arrival in this new world dose not go over as well as one would hope.

Leo lied on his shell staring hopelessly at the checkered celling wondering how on earth he was supposed to get out. He sighed lightly before sitting up slowly allowing his brain to take in the fact that he was no right side up. He then looked over at the glass table and saw a small key sat upon it, he stood up and made his way over to the key and cautiously picked it up in his large green hand. 

 

He then looked around the room to see several doors placed around the room. Without hesitation Leo ran to one of the doors and attempted to unlock it with the key provided but to no avail, he then did the same on all the other doors but all had the same response. He slammed his head against the final door that rejected him in frustration he then turned round to see a red curtain covering one of the doors he had previously attempted to open. He slowly made his way over to the curtain pulling it back to see a tiny version of the previous door. "What?..." Leo questioned to himself as he crouched down onto his knees and placed the key in the tiny keyhole.

 

To Leo's surprise the door actually unlocked and slowly swung open to revile a strange but large garden on the other side. Leo then sat up slightly as the door closed itself as he realised that their was no way he could fit through such a tiny door. He stood up slowly and made his way back to the glass table. Once he got to the table he noticed that a small bottle was now sat on it. He placed the key on the table and picked up the bottle carefully studying it, he then looked over the label which simply read 'drink me'.

 

Leo read over the instruction and shrugged his shoulders "why not" he asked himself before removing the lid and taking a gulp of the strange liquid inside. Once he had finished he placed the lid back on the bottle and placed the bottle back onto the table. Once he had done this he began to cough violently which caused him to panic slightly but soon stopped as he noticed the table and everything around him was growing, it was only when everything had stopped that Leo realised that everything hadn't grown but he had shrunk. 

 

He then smiled wildly as he ran over to the tiny door and attempted to open it. But for some reason it wouldn't open. He then realised that he would need the key to unlock it again only to realise that he had left the key on the table. "NO!!" He cried in frustration as he tried to jump and reach for the key but couldn't. Suddenly he felt his foot touching a cold piece of wood. He looked down at his foot to see a small wooden box, he gently knelt down to the box and opened it to see a small cake inside which had the words 'eat me' written in icing on the top.

 

Leo smiled at the familiar instruction and picked the cake up taking a large bite out of the cake and placed it back into the box standing up awaiting the objects around him to shrink. As if on cue Leo began to grow but a lot more than he expected to in fact he only stopped growing when his head hit the celling. He then looked down at the table to see the key sat next to the bottle. He carefully used one finger to slide the key onto his hand and kept a tight grip on it while he opened the bottle and took another gulp of the liquid and placed it back onto the table.

 

Once he had shrunk for what he hoped was the final time leo made his way back to the door and unlocked it to reveal a dark but beautiful forest. Their was an old stone path that was leading from the door deep into the forest that had weeds growing In-between the forming gaps and cracks. While on each side of the path their were tall grey trees that seemed to intertwine with each other as they grew higher into the smoggy clouds above. As Leo made his way down the path the Forrest began to gain colour and come to life around him as creatures of all different colours and shapes float and glide around him. 

 

Leo was so mesmerised by the sights and sounds of the enchanted forest that he almost walked into a large group of well dressed animals stood on the path staring at him. Their was a large blue dodo bird with a jacket on and glasses stood next to too plump twins in stripy shirts and dungarees and next to them was several large colourful flowers with faces like people and in front of them was Mikey still wearing the waist coat and top hat like before. "MIKEY!!" Leo cried in astonishment since he thought he would never see him again.

 

"I'm not Mikey silly...I'm the white rabbit" said the white rabbit as he bowed graciously. 

 

"I told you, you brought the wrong Leo" exclaimed a tiny Casey stood in front of the white rabbit, he wore a very similar outfit to what the famous puss in boots would wear only...tiny and with mouse ears and a tail. Casey??" Leo asked as he crouched down to get a better look at him. 

 

"WHOS CASEY!!!...I am Maliumpkin" cried the mouse in frustration as he pulled his sword out from his side pocket and began to swing it violently side to side. "Ok ok I'm sorry" Leo backed away from the small mouse and looked back at the white rabbit. 

 

"I'm telling you he's the wrong Leo" the mouse exclaimed once more to make his point final. 

 

"Well in hindsight he might be" said one of the plump twins to the other  
"Well he would be if he wasn't" protested the other twin   
"But he couldn't be if he could"   
"Yeah but he could be if he wasn't, see" their argument continued as well as Maliumpkin and white rabbit beginning to argue between each other. 

 

"We should consult with Absolem" said the blue dodo calmly as he adjusted his glasses on his beak 

 

"That's right Absolem will know who he is" cried one of the flower people in agreement causing the others to stop bickering. 

 

"I'll escort you" said one of the plump twins with a smile as he garbed one of Leo's arms.

"No I'll escort you" said the other twin with an equally big smile as he grabbed Leo's other arm 

"Hey let go I had him first" cried one of the twins

"Well you got to do it last time, it's my time" exclaimed the other as they walked along slightly pulling him from side to side.

 

"How about I escort him" said the white rabbit with a smile as he pulled Leo's arm out of the twins grip to have Leo join him on the opposite side to silence the bickering twins. 

 

They had traveled down the path through a flower archway to reveal a large red mushroom and sat upon the mushroom was a large blue. Caterpillar who looked almost the same as master splinter, he sat their carefully taking a puff from his large fancy cigar.

 

"Master splinter" Leo asked quietly looking up at the large blue caterpillar who only continued to smoke his cigar.

 

"No I am Absolem" the caterpillar breathed as he blew blue smoke towards Leo's face causing him to cough lightly. "But the question is who are you" he asked causing Leo to look at him in confusion. 

 

"I'm Leonardo" Leo replied as he noticed that all the creatures where staring directly at him. 

 

"No he's not" cried Maliumpkin once again who was now sat cross legged on the blue dodos back shaking his head disapprovingly at him. 

 

"Is he the right Leo?" White rabbit asked cautiously as Absolem took another breath from his cigar.

 

"Check the eraculam" Absolem instructed as he pointed at an old brown scroll sat on another mushroom. Leo, the white rabbit and the other Forrest creatures gathered around the scroll as Leo opened it.

 

"It's a calendar" Leo stated as he looked over the images that covered the long scroll.

 

"Comprendeum" Absolem corrected "it tells the days of each and every day since the beginning of time" 

 

"Today is grimwick day" white rabbit stated as he pointed to an image that was exactly what was happening at the moment in time. 

 

"Show him the frabjus day" Absolem instructed as the white rabbit shuffled the scroll along so Leo could see the image for frabjus day 

 

"frabjus being the day you slay the jabberwocky" one of the twins cheered with excitement as he pointed at the image of Leo stood on top of a tower with his sword held high as a large terrifying looking dragon circled around him. 

 

"That's not me" Leo gasped as he backed away from the scroll in fear.

 

"That's what I've been saying" cried Maliumpkin who now stood from were he was sat on the blue dodos back. 

 

"Resolve this for us Absolem is he the right Leo" asked white rabbit as everyone including Leo turned to the wise blue caterpillar awaiting an answer.

 

"Not hardly" Absolem breathed as a cloud of blue foggy smoke from his cigar covered him. 

 

"See I told you he was the wrong Leo" cried Maliumpkin in an accusing tone as Leo began to back up prepared to run if he needed to. The white rabbit open his mouth as to say something but was interrupted by a loud and fearsome roar. 

 

Leo turned around to see a large turtle come barreling through the Forrest carelessly knocking down trees as it went. The large turtle ran on all fours like a dog and was almost as large as the trees that he knocked down and had lots of large spikes that were the same colour as his shell. 

 

"Spike..." Leo gasped as the giant turtle came charging towards him, destroying all in its path. 

 

"That's not a spike Leo that's the Bandersnatch" cried the white rabbit as all the creatures around the tow of them began to flee in terror of the horrid monster.  
Following the giant turtle was a swam of red knights who's metal armed was in the same shape as a deck of cards and even had the symbols on them.

 

The card soldiers started to capture the Forrest creatures one by one in nets as Leo stayed frozen to the spot staring at the turtle that was now towering over him. It was then that Leo saw Maliumpkin stood on top of the Bandersnatch's head drawing his sword from its pocket and stabbing it into its eye and yanking it out of its socket. The Bandersnatch reacted almost instantly to the pain and lifted its front hand to its eye to protect it. Then as if in slow motion the Bandersnatch lowered its hand back to the ground and raised it's other hand showing his large claws and swung them round scratching Leo's arm causing him to fall to the fall under the impact and pain of the attack. 

 

"Run Leo" cried white rabbit who was already trapped in a net. Leo quickly reacted to the situation and jumped up and ran down a random path leading to another part of the Forrest. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo had kept walking through the forest for quiet some time after the bandersnatche's attack and the night was beginning to take its hold on this strange world that he seamed to be trapped in. The trees were growing taller around him as the pain in his wounded arm began to grow and the thoughts of never escaping this nightmarish world were beginning to crawl into the back of his mind.   
Leo looked at his wound to see three deep gashes that were heavily bleeding. 

"Looks like you got snatched by something with terrible claws" came a voice from a tree In the shadows of the night. Leo turned round to were he heard the voice to see a pear of chocolate eyes and a large gap toothed smile staring at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres part 2 let me know what you guys think all feedback is appreciated. I do not own TMNT 2012 nor Alice in wonderland some big companies own those and I don't want to get sued this is just for jokes


	3. Cats don't do science but they make for good guides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some more time in wonderland Leo begins to meet some more familiar faces.

"Looks like you got snatched by something with terrible claws" came a voice from a tree In the shadows of the night. Leo turned round to were he heard the voice to see a pear of chocolate cat-like eyes and a large gap toothed smile staring at him.

"DONNIE" cried Leo in shock as the figure in the tree became more clear. It was Donatello lying on his side using his arm to support his head, he wore his usual gear but he also had purple cat ears that seemed to twitch in the wind and a matching purple tail that dangled from the tree swaying side to side.

"No sadly I'm not Donnie...I'm me" he replied as his devilish smile grew larger. "What did that to you?" he asked once more pointing at Leo's arm causing Leo to look at his wound again and back to the Donnie...cat? 

"A Bandersnatch? Or something" Leo replied trying his best to correctly pronounce the creatures name. 

"The Bandersnatch" the cat cried in surprise before disappearing leaving a trail of purple mist behind him and reappearing next to Leo's injured arm with a cloud of purple mist. "That injury needs to be cared by someone with evaporating skills or it will fester and grow" he continued as he edged closer to Leo's arm as his grin grew even larger (if that was possible)

All of that sentence sounded terrifying and painful to Leo as he snatched his arm away from the suspicious cat and protected it with his other hand. "I'd rather you didn't" 

"Well at least let me bind it for you" the cat replied as he disappeared leaving a trail of purple mist and reappearing once again but this time presenting a grey cloth in both hands. Leo nodded and brought his injured arm closer as the cat started to delicately wrap it up. 

"What do you call yourself" the cat asked as he gingerly tied the final ends together in a neat knot. 

"Leonardo" 

"THE LEONARDO" 

"...theirs been a rather large debate about that" Leo admitted not looking directly at the cat Incase if he showed since of weakness.

"I never get involved in politics" the cat sighed "and I suppose your heading somewhere" 

"I don't really know were I'm going...I don't need to be anywhere" Leo admitted as he shrugged his shoulders watching the cat preform his vanishing act once more and reappearing in his original position on the tree. 

"Then I'll take you to the hare and the hatter but that's the end of it" the cat said as he vanished once more but did not reappear causing Leo to panic and frantically search for his new guide. 

"Coming?" Asked the familiar voice as Leo wiped his head round to see the cat stood farther down the path waiting for him. Leo nodded and ran to catch up with the cat who had already continued to move. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo and the cat had traveled quiet a way before finally exiting the forest into an over grown meadow that had seemed to of been neglected for a long time with the grey grass almost as tall as the tree stumps hidden with in them and the sun resting over the horizon as it began to set. 

Leo's train of thought was soon interrupted by the sound of distant laughter. Leo and the cat soon came to an old garden gate that was in front of a slightly slanted cottage. Outside the cottage was a long dinning table with chairs surrounding the are of the wooden frame. The table had a white cloth over it and had teapots, cups, spoons and other such utensils scattered across it along with cakes and toast. 

At one of the tables on the left side sat a brown hare that wore a large dark blue jacket and black trousers. The hare's ears wear slightly crooked and he had a made stare in his eyes as he cackled while he held his teacup close to him and mixing the tea inside. On the opposite side of the table directly in front of the hair sat Maliumpkin who was sat crossed legged rocking back and forward as he laughed at the hares madness but soon stopped when he saw Leo and the cat approaching.

Leo and the cat stopped by an empty chair at the end of the table and looked over at the figure sat in the masters chair at the opposite end. The figure was sat casually in the chair he wore a dark green coat that matched his green skin and was buttoned up and had a multicoloured tie round his neck and a large maroon top hat that had red fabric wrapped around the base. The rim of the hat was large enough to provide enough shade to cover his face but if you looked for long enough you could see a pair of bright green eyes staring back.

"Raph" Leo gasped in astonishment but the figure did not reply but stood up on the chair and stepped onto the table and casually walked across it avoiding all the cups and pots as he went. 

He then reached the end of the table and jumped down to the ground directly in front of Leo crouching forward so their snouts were almost touching, it was then that Leo could see the large sadistic grin plastered on his face along with the crazed look in his eyes "silly Leo you've forgotten me already..." Asked 'Raph' as he continued to stare at Leo awaiting an answer but interrupted him before he could 

"I'm the hatter"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so it's chapter 3 AND WE FINALY SEE RAPHIE!!!!!!
> 
> sorry this ones shorter than normal  
> As always please leave a comment letting me know what you think.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT 2012 nor Alice in wonderland some big companies do I dont want to get sued this is just for fun.


	4. A Hatter of a brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Familiar looking hatter takes big steps to help Leo and show him what is really happening to Wonderland.

"I'm the hatter" the red clad turtle grinned as he he adjusted his hat slightly. "Hatter?" Leo questioned  
"Yep and your Leo" hatter replied as he stood up straight with his sadistic grin continued its merciless crawl onto his face.

"He's the wrong Leo" Maliumpkin interrupted with his arms crossed causing hatter to look over his shoulder at the small mouse. 

"Hush up Mali" he replied simply as he turned back to Leo "of course your the right Leo I'd know you from anywhere" he smiled at him causing Leo to smile back. 

It was then that hatter grabbed Leo's wrist and started to walk round the table guiding him back to the masters chair. "Now we have so much to talk about, I mean what with the frabjus day almost upon us" he babbled in a sing song voice and stopping at his original seat and allowing Leo to sit in the seat that was next to him.   
"And your late for tea naughty" he continued as he waved his his finger I front of Leo's face as if mimicking a parent lecturing their child. 

"Look if your talking about fighting that weird dragon thing than your asking the wrong person" Leo interrupted crossing his arms and turning his head away from the hatter to make his demonstration of rebelling more forceful.

The hatter and friends only stared at him in confusion for several seconds as hatters face shifted through different stupid expressions per second as he contemplated Leo's protest.

"Weird...dragon??...thing??....dragon weird thing??" Hatter mumbled to himself as his face continued to mindlessly shuffle through expressions. "OH!!" He chanted slamming his fist on the table causing some of the teapots and cups to shake under the sudden impact causing hatter to quickly face the shaking objects with one finger to his lips and making a 'shhh' noise as if it would silence them causing Leo to face hatter and giggle slightly. 

"You mean the jabberwocky" Maliumpkin said causing hatter to quickly whip his head round to him with a disappointed expression "that was my line" hatter growled childishly as both hatter and Mali glared at each other. 

Leo sighed and cleared his throat to gain both males attention once again. "Oh right the jabberwocky" hatter continued as he leaned back on his chair resting both hands behind his head. 

"The red kings pet" Maliumpkin sighed as he began to lick a sugar cube which was much larger than he was. 

"The red king??" Leo questioned secretly growing more curious with this worlds strange war. 

"The red king...bloody man in metal" the cat sighed as he stirred his tea sat at the end chair were Leo had left him. 

"only Leonardo can slay the jabberwocky and restore peace to underland" hatter said as he leaned forwarded. 

"All this talk of slaying mystical beasts has put me of my tea" the cat sighed in an uncaring tone as he pushed his tea away from him. Leo looked over to the hatter to see that his green eyes had grown a darker shade as the rims around them became as black as coal. The hare shrunk into his seat and Mali carefully put down his sugar cube and backing away slowly as the hatter slowly rose from his seat.

"The hole of underland has fallen to ruin......and you worry of tea" he began in almost a whisper as he slowly walked past Leo's chair and made his way to the cat. "Where were you when the sunlight died and our rivers were painted with the corpses of our fears" he continued while his voice grew louder and more menacing as he began to tower over the purple cat who shuffled in his seat. "You low life, self wondering VERMIN!!!  
IF YOU FAIL TO SEE THAT THE KING MUST FALL THEN GO COWER IN THE SHADOWS OF OUR FALLEN MEMORIES AN-" 

"Hatter" cried Mali causing him to snap out of his trance 

"Thank you" hatter breathed out horsely as the colour returned to his eyes and he began to carefully wonder back to his seat. 

The cat scoffed lightly with a calm expression almost as if unfazed by the sudden verbal attack as hatter sat back in his seat "words of a mad man" he looked to Leo who was looking at hatter with a look of fear and confusion. "What happened to you hatter?...you used to be the light of the party" the cat smiled as he fasted his mind back to the great festivals of the past. "You used to futerwagen. From night till dawn"

"Futerwagen??" Leo questioned as he looked at the cat and back to the hatter.

"It's a dance" Maliumpkin answered as he mimed a curtsey as the hare began to howl with laughter while dancing in his seat. 

"When the white queen once again wares the crown..." The hatter smiled as he looked upon his dancing companions before turning to Leo with that famous sadistic smile "on that day I will futerwagen vigorously" his answer caused everyone at the table to smile brightly at the hatters promise. 

But the moment was short lived as the sound of a dogs barking echoed across the Forrest leaving the friends to sit in silence carefully listening. "Red knights" hatter gasped. 

"Good bye" the cat smiled as he disappeared leaving a trail of purple mist behind him. Hatter began to frantically search down his sleeve as the others began to panic. 

Finally hatter pulled out a small bottle from his sleeve with a triumphant cry and opened the cap then forcefully pressed it to Leo's lips "quick drink up" he instructed and Leo obeyed. 

As soon as Leo had finished hatter placed the lid back on the bottle and back into his sleeve while Leo Began to shrink once again. Once Leo had finished shrinking hatter pickier him up and began to stuff him in a teapot that was sat on the table in front of him while the dogs barking drew closer.

Just as the hare and Maliumpkin had finished organising themselves into a natural looking position a blood hound dog came bursting through the bushes followed by a group of red knights who's armer resembled the shape of a deck of cards.

Leo sat inside the dark teapot using one of the holes in the lid which was just big enough to look through. Just as he did look he saw a girl emerge from the group of solders in red armour with a sly smirk on her face. "Karai" Leo gasped in shock as she began to walk around the table of mad men studying every detail. 

"Slayed.....what brings the red kings commanding officer so far north" Hatter greeted the girl who ignored him and continued to stare down the group. 

"I'm looking for a boy...who goes by the name of Leonardo" she said darkly making sure not to take her eyes of off the three fools as the dog continued to sniff around the table. 

"Speaking of the king" hatter chanted as he blotted forward suddenly causing Leo to jolt about in the teacup that was sat on hatters lap. "heres a little song in his honor" hatter smiled as his companions raised their heads slightly. 

"All together now" hatter hollered as he held a a tea spoon in his hand mimicking the movements of the lead man in an orchestra. 

"Twinkle twinkle little bat how I wonder what your at" they all began to chant merrily "up above the world so high like a tea tray in the sky" they continued as the dog began to make a B-line for the teapot in the hatters lap. 

The dog stopped just by the hatters knees as Mali and the hare began to distract Slayed with a weird dance. The dog began to carefully sniff the spout of the pot but was stopped by hatter covering it with his finger causing the dig to look up at him with curiosity. "Down with the man in metal" hatter whispered and the dog nodded his head in response and walked away pretending to sniff under the table. 

Slayed smashed a teacup to the ground In frustration "your all mad" she spat in disgust. 

"thanks very much" the hare replied raising his cup slightly causing Mali to burst out laughing. 

Slayed opened her mouth as to say something but was interrupted by the sound if the dog bolting from the table in a barking frenzy running into the mist "follow the blood hound" Slayed instructed and all solider's obeyed and followed the dog into the mist. 

"This isn't over" Slayed said evilly while looking directly at the hatter. " I'll get you someday hatter...and then you'll hang" she smirked and made her way in the same direction as her solider's just ran to. 

As soon as she had disappeared into the mist that the three friends took a large sigh of relief as hatter opened the teapot and placed Leo on the table. 

"Good thing the blood hound was on our side or you would have been toast" Mali smiled as Leo took his own sigh of relief.

"But you don't have much time" the hare sighed 

"Hares right slayed's knights will be back soon you gotta get to the white queen and quick" Mali said as he tensed up a little bit. Leo turned round to see that the hatter had placed his hat on the table "your carriage my dear sir" hatter smiled as Leo stared uncertainly.

"The best mode of transportation is travelling by hat" hatter smiled once again and this time Leo climbed onto the rim of the hat. 

"Oh I love traveling by hat" Maliumpkin cried with delight as he went to catch up with Leo. 

"Mali please, just Leo" hatter instructed as mails excited smile was replaced with disappointment. "Now to salasan grom" hatter called as he carefully placed to hat back on his head with Leo sat on the rim as he began to walk away into the mis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this one took me forever I sort of lost motivation half way through.   
> Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT 2012 Nor Alice in Wonderland some big companies do and I don't want to get sued.


	5. I make the path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a turn of events Leo is forced to except his new mission and save Wonderland.

Leo and the Hatter had been traveling through the Forrest for what felt like hours having to stop every now and then to hide from anything suspicious.   
"So...." Leo began feeling awkward of not having anything to say "were are we going?" He finally asked as he began to carefully climb down the rim of the Hatters hat to sit on his shoulder.

"To salasan grom, were the white queen lives" hatter explained looking over to Leo offering him a kind smile. 

"And is the white queen a good guy or...." Leo queried cautiously  
"The white queen is the kindest person in all of underland and long ago she once ruled these lands" Hatter said as the old memories made him smile even more.

"Really? What happened then?" Leo asked but he soon wished he hadn't as he noticed the smile fade from Hatters face as he began to slow down his pace.

"The red king and his followers burned our homeland....and enslaved us all" Hatter stated half heartedly as he began to stare at the ground.

"I'm sorry Hatter" Leo whispered as small tears began to run down his face as he began to study the dying forrest that surrounded him.

"Don't worry, that's what you're here for" Hatter smiled as he stopped and delicately wiped the tears from Leo's face. 

"What do you mean?" Leo asked 

"You're going to be the white queens champion, slay the Jabberwocky and set the people of underland free" Hatter explained as his smile began to grow back with every word. 

"But-" Leo went to protest but was interrupted by the sound of a barking blood hound in the distance. Both Hatter and Leo stayed frozen in silence listening to the dogs bark draw closer to them.   
"Red knights" Leo final concluded looking into the Hatters already fearful neon green eyes. 

Hatter began to frantically run through the forrest with Leo who was struggling to hang on to his shoulder. Hatter soon stopped behind a tree right at the edge of the river to catch his breath only to hear the blood hounds barking even closer than it was before. The growing sound caused Hatter to curse under his breath as he stared at the river and soon looked up at the light corn field on the other side and smiled to himself as an idea formed in his head. 

Hatter took a quick look behind the tree to see how close the red guards were to find out they were only seconds away. He quickly ran to the waters edge, plucked Leo off of his shoulder and placed him back on the rim of his hat which he had removed from his head and held the hat in front of him so him and Leo were looking eye to eye. 

"What are you doing?" Leo asked fearfully as he attempted to look behind Hatter but his question was ignored.

"Once you land on the other side of the river make your way north their should be a checkered path leading west, follow it to the white queens castle" Hatter instructed

"What? No, y...you can't leave me....I need your help, I can't do this on my own" Leo attempted to protest as the Hatter smiled back at him lightly only to look East where the barking had grown louder. 

"Hold on tight" hatter instructed lightly as he guided one of Leo's tiny arms to hook onto the red fabric that wrapped around the base of the hat. 

"NO, NO, HATTER COME WITH ME!!" Leo begged helplessly 

"See ya later alligator" Hatter whispered gently with a smile and throw the hat like a frisbee (flying disk whatever you wanna call it). 

Leo cried frantically as the world span around him his vision became more and more blurred by the spinning of the hat and his tears as the blood hounds bark grew to its maximum volume indicating that the knights had found the Hatter. 

The hat finally landed lopsidedly giving Leo a chance to see the red knights chain Hatter up and drag him away from the river.   
"DOWN WITH THE MAN IN METAL!!!" Hatter cried furiously as he attempted to fight off the knights. 

"NO, NO, DONT HURT HIM!!" Leo screeched but his tiny voice failed to reach the knights who had finally contained the Hatter and were beginning to make there way south which Leo guessed was the way to the red kings palace.   
"NO, HATTER!! HATTER!!" Leo continued to scream. "RAPHEAL!!!!!" Leo screamed as loud as his voice would allow him to try and reach the Hatter that bared even more resemblance to his hot-headed brother without the hat. 

When Hatter and the knights were no longer visible in the horizon Leo slumped tiredly to the ground as the moon began to rise and the clouds darkened and began to coat underland in heavy rain forcing Leo to take shelter under the Hatters hat.   
He lied in silence on his shell staring at the roof of the black hat as the rain continued to attack the helpless ground the sounds only faded when Leo allowed sleep to claim him. 

\----------------------------------------(time skip)-------------------------------------

Leonardo soon woke to the sound of distant sniffing. The sound confused him deeply and as the sound continued to grow in volume made his sense of security decrease piece by piece.   
Soon the sound was emitting right outside the safety of the hat and was starting to move slightly as it was pushed about from the outside by whatever was making the noise.

As the hat started to lift from the ground Leo brought his arms up and braced himself for impact, but noting happened. Leo lowered his arms and gave his eyes a moment to adjust to the bright lights of sunrise. Once his vision was clear enough to see he noticed the blood hound lying in front of him with his head resting on the ground as if he was waiting for Leo to praise him. 

"You...you were supposed to lead the knights away" Leo stated coldly as his blood began to boil from the painful memories of the previous day.

"That does not matter now" the dog responded in the gruff low voice as he sat up and began to calmly scratch behind his ear. Leo stayed frozen on the spot momentarily trying to take in the fact that the dog could not only understand what he was saying but that he could also talk back. 

"Hatter trusted you..." Leo stated again in hope that the dog would realise his mistake and at least apologise. 

"And now Hatter has trusted me to lead you to salasan grom" the dog stated again just as calmly as his previous statement and finished scratching behind his ear. 

"What's your name?" Leo asked as he carefully studied the dog. He was a large old brown dog and would look any other blood hound except ordinary blood hounds don't have hideous battle scars and a spiked glass collar. 

"Names Bayard" the dog answered as he stood on all fours towering over Leonardo and the hat.   
"And we have a long journey a head of us" he said and he bent his head down and took the rim of the Hatters hat in his jaws only to be stopped by Leo pulling down on the other side.

"NO" Leo stated looking directly into the dogs eyes who only shrugged in response and dropped the hat from his jaws.   
"We are going to rescue the Hatter first" Leo commanded 

"That is not what was foretold" Bayard stated angrily shaking his head. 

"I don't care" Leo stated causing to dog to freeze and look down at the small turtle, "from the moment I came to this world I've been told were I must go and who I must be" he continued allowing his voice to grow more menacing as he griped the hate tighter. "I've been scratched, shrunk and stuffed into a teapot but now I SAY WE ARE GOING TO RESCUE THE HATTER!" Leo finished panting lightly to calm himself after his mine rant. 

"You are diverting from the path Leonardo" Bayard stated finally.

"I MAKE THE PATH...Bayard" Leo commanded a final time and stepped towards the dog and made his way up the collar and onto his back so then he was riding him like a horse.   
"To the red kings castle" Leo commanded "and don't forget the hat" Bayard nodded and lowers his head to hold the rim of the hat in his jaws once again and bolted south. 

If Leo WAS going to face a Jabberwocky, then he sure as hell wasn't going to do it without the Mad Hatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so heres the new chapter I hope that you all like it. Don't forget to leave a comment I'd really appreciate the feedback.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT 2012 nor Alice in wonderland


	6. What is this?....their all dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo and Bayard make their way to the red kinds castle and bump into a familiar face.

Leonardo and Bayard continued to make their way towards the red kings palace and leo had begun to think about how the people of this upside down world seemed to bare resemblance to loved once from his own world. The playful white rabbit looked like his own goofy baby brother Mikey, the wise Absolem looked like his wise father while the Chesher cat looked like his genius brother Donatello, even the small but feisty mouse Maliumpkin bared a similar appearance to his friend Casey jones and of course the mad hatter looked like his dear hot-headed brother Raphael.

These coincidental comparisons led Leo to curiosity as to who the white queen might be and who the red king would be. The very idea of the fearsome red king who had brought so much pain to the innocent people of underland caused leo to shiver. 

"We are here...the red kings palace" Bayard announced as he slowed down allowing Leo to get a good view of the palace from their position on a distant hill.  
"Wow" Leo gasped starring at the palace that looked like a mixture of a fairy tale castle and a cathedral except much darker with bricks falling off and a few windows broken and much bigger and much more intimidating. Bayard continued to move making his way down the hill once they reached the bottom Leo noticed the castle was surrounded by a large Mott that was filled with a grey swampy liquid that Leo could only assume used to be water, the Mott only seemed to be cross able at the draw bridge at the very front. 

Bayard continued to walk round the perimeter of the castle making sure to avoid the red knights that guarded the area. They soon stopped by the back of the castle and Leo claimed down from bayards back and noticed large stones in the 'water' and a small mouse hole in the castle wall.  
"If you cross the Mott and go through that hole you'll reach the castle garden, you'll be able to find the hatter from their" Bayard explained as he sat down on the dirt 

"Thank you" Leo smiled and received a nod from Bayard. Leo watched as Bayard spun around in circles several times and launched the hatters hat over the wall. 

Leo and Bayard both said there final goodbyes before Leo began to make his way towards the Mott. When he finally approached the Mott's oddly shaped boulders bobbing in the water, he took this as his safest path and jumped on the first one closet to him. When he landed on the first boulder he noticed how strange it felt and looked down at it to see what was wrong. He looked only to see a screaming face staring back at him, the sight caused Leo to shriek lightly. He looked up at the other "boulders" and noticed that all them were locked in the same agonising expressions 

"What is this....their all dead" Leo gasped. He then shock his head furiously to try and regain his focus and composure.  
He continued to jump on each head stopping on a few on the way to steady himself and even getting his foot caught in one that happend to have its mouth open which was filled with the Mott's swampy content causing Leo to cringe. 

Once he made it to the other side he wiped his foot on the grass to rid himself of the horrible liquid that clung to his foot before making his way over to the mouse hole. He peered his head in and could easily see the garden on the other side and could hear a large group of snobbish fake laughter. Leo took a deep breath to steady himself and then pushed himself through the hole.

He was the greeted to a large rectangular bush that stretched on for miles on either side. He dipped his head into the bush look at the view on the other side and what he saw shocked him. 

There on the other side was The Shredder who looked almost the exact same except his armour was all red instead of metal, he was also surrounded by his minions fishface, razhar, Baxter, bebop and rocksteady and tiger claw all in there regular clothing but in red instead of there normal colours.

The shredder stood tall on the grass holding a pink flamingo by its feet in the same style as a croaky bat allowing its head to rest just next to a small hedgehog that was curled up in a ball on the ground with its paws tugged up by a thick piece of string.   
"So sorry old chap" the pink bird said in a thick British accent as the hedgehog braced for impact. 

The shredder lifted the bird high in the air and brought it back down in one fast and powerful swing sending the small hedgehog flying across the garden and over the bush were Leo was watching earning a large applause from his followers. 

Leo ran over to the hedgehog and untied it's paws "go on your free" he whispered to the small creature reassuringly watching as it gained its composure and ran off into a distant part of the garden.   
"Rabbit get the ball" Leo heard the shredder command   
"Y...yes your...m...majesty" came another stuttering voice which sounded an awful lot like...  
"The white rabbit" Leo gasped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short and terrible but I thought I should just post what I've got and work from there as I explained in the intro I've still got a lot of stuff on my plate at the moment but it's starting to settle down again so hopefully I'll be able to post some more stuff.


	7. An eye for a sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo finally encounters the Red King

"The white rabbit" Leo gasped and as if by magic the rabbit appeared through the bushes and stopped directly in front of Leo giving him a cold glare with his baby blue eyes as he towered over him due to Leo's shrunken state from the drink hatter gave him previously.

"Oh well if it isn't the wrong Leo" he said sarcastically while crossing his arms dramatically. 

"Look Mikey, I mean rabbit I need your help. Hatter is trapped here because of me and I need to rescue him" Leo begged as the Red Kings booming voice could be heard in the distance. 

"Oh...Fine, what do you need" rabbit asked as he unfolded his arms and crouched down to Leo's level 

"First of all Do you have any of that cake that makes me bigger, it's kind of hard to get around like this" 

"Scrum cake?" Rabbit asked hesitantly and looked up at the cloud's in thought, "actually you might be in luck" he said once again as he dug his hand into a small pouch on the side of his 'Red kings' uniform and soon pulling it out again to reveal a familiar small cupcake with the words eat me written on it in thin white icing.  
"Here you go" rabbit smiled cheerfully as he handed the cake over to Leo. 

Once Leo had the cake in his hands he smiled and took large multiple bites out of it.   
"Oh no, not all of it!" Rabbit cried as Leo swallowed his mouth full and dropped the cake on the floor. Rabbit slowly backed away as Leo began to tower over him, he soon reached the same height as the castle walls and showed no signs of stopping.

When Leo finally stopped growing he was the size of a giant.   
"Oh my..." Rabbit gasped as he heard the red king and his forces drawing near. 

"Rabbit! What is the meaning of this!" shedder bellowed as rabbit climbed through the bush to face the king as said king was glaring at the huge Leonardo stood behind the bush in his garden.   
"What is this creature" he commanded harshly 

"Well...this is...ummm" rabbit stammered struggling to come up with an explanation. 

"Ummm?" The red king questioned glaring at rabbit menacingly.

"From umm-bridge" Leo stated as he delicately bowed with a fake smile.

"Umm-bridge??" The king questioned again looking between the rabbit and Leo 

"I'm far to big to live their your majesty as I'm far to huge, a lot of people made fun of me. So I came to you hoping you'd know what it's like to feel different" Leo explained innocently as rabbit looked up at him in disbelief. 

"Of course...a creature as strange and powerful like yourself is welcome in my kingdom" the red king stated kindly. "Guards! Help this enormous boy into the castle...he shall be treated as one of my guests" the king commanded causing Leo to smile in surprise at the kings sudden kindness. 

\-------------------(time skip cause I'm a lazy shit)---------------------------------

The red king sat at his thrown in his large red and finely decorated thrown room with Leo sat beside him on a stool that was lower than the thrown but because of Leo's new large frame he still easily towered the king. 

"Bring him in" the king commanded the two guards as they nodded gently before opening the large double doors to reveille more guards holding the hatters arms as his body was slumped to the floor, blood was oozing from a gash on the side of his head and his body was coated in bruises and cuts. Leo gasped lightly at the sight of his dear brothers suffering. 

The guards ignored the turtles frowning as they dragged him across the room and dumped him carelessly before the kings thrown. The hatter carefully lifted his head up to look at Leo, his large kind green eyes bored into Leo's soul causing him to look away and grip his stool tightly to hold back the tears. Hatter then looked to the king awaiting him to speak as he rested his chained hands on his lap.

"So..." The king began menacingly "I have finally brought the hatter down to his knees" he continued, his harsh words caused Leo to cringe. "So tell me...were is Leonardo, hatter?" The question caused Leo's skin to crawl as slightly edged away from the kings side. The hatter studied Leo's movement from the corner of his eye before looking back at the king staring at him with a cold expression.

"I'm looking....for words beginning with the letter M.....moron" the hatter stated coldly causing a few of the guards to snigger slightly before freezing back up under the kings harsh glare.

"Were looking for an L word now, WHERE IS LEONARDO!!" the king commanded grabbing the hatters throat harshly causing Leo to scream. The room fell to silence only giving way to the sound of hatters struggling gasps for air.   
"You will hang" the king stated coldly before throwing him backwards "take him away" the king commanded again and guards responded almost instantly dragging the hatter away. 

\--------------------------------(time skip again sorry)------------------------------------

Leonardo walked around the garden by himself watching the sun set thinking about how he was going to free the hatter from this awful place as he searched for the hatters hat that Bayard had thrown over the wall. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of a light squeaking.   
Leo looked down near the patio to see the small hedgehog from before scurrying over to him. 

"Well hello again" Leo smiled as he knelt down to greet the creature. "I don't suppose you've seen a top hat around here?" Leo asked not really expecting an answer however the hedgehog squeaked merrily and scurried over to a rose bush that was just covering the brim of the hatters hat. 

"There it is" Leo smiled as he retrieved the hat from the bush. "Thank you" Leo smiled again at the hedgehog before making his way back into the castle. Leo ran through the castle hallways and stopped when he heard the hatter humming to himself in one of the rooms. Leo opened the door gently to see the hatter in a red kings uniform hard at work in front of a sewing machine with his leg chained to the wall.

"Leo, what are you doing here?" Hatter asked standing from his seat. 

"I came to give you this" Leo smiled revelling the hat from behind his shell. The sight of the familiar hat caused the hatter to squeal with delight taking it from Leo's hands. Leo giggled at the strange sound as he knew his hot headed brother would never dare make such a feminine sound.

"Thank you Leo, now you must escape to the white queens castle before anyone catches you" the hatter instructed as he began to usher Leo back to the door as best as he could with his chained leg. 

"No I'm not leaving you hatter" Leo refused moving aside out of the hatters reach, "I want to help you". 

"Why is it your always too small or too tall" hatter stated with a smile as he admired Leo's grand hight compared to his own petit frame.

"I'll find a way to set you free hatter....I just don't know how" Leo stated.

"I know something that might be of use to you" hatter smiled 

"Really, what?" 

"It's called the vorpal sword and it's somewhere here in the castle" hatter smiled at Leo 

"Perfect ill use that then" 

"Do you have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" hatter asked as he placed his hat on top of his head. 

"Nows not really the time for riddles" Leo smiled.

"Right. heres something easier how come you're always too small or too tall?" the hatter grinned slightly as he stepped back partly due to the tight pull from the chain on his leg and the other from wanting to fit Leo's entire frame into his view without straining his neck to much. Leo chuckled lightly as he began to leave the room. 

" I'll come back for you....I promise" he said finally as he left the room. 

"I know you will" hatter whispered back at the now empty door way 

Leo continued down the long red corridors until he could hear white rabbit and soon found him talking to Maliumpkin who was also dressed in a red kings uniform. 

"What are you doing here" Mali cried taking his sword out of its pocket. 

"I'm rescuing the hatter." Leo explained

"I'm rescuing the hatter" Mali stated swinging his tiny sword around. 

"Zip it you, hatter mentioned something called the vorpal sword and that it's somewhere in the castle...do either of you know where I can find it? " Leo said as he tried to keep himself calm. It was after he said this that he noticed the white rabbit twitching and shuffling more than normal.   
"Rabbit?....can you help me?" Leo asked facing the rabbit that reminded him so much of his baby blue eyed brother. 

"I..i...know where it is" the white rabbit stuttered. 

"Show me?" Leo asked desperately 

Leo followed the white rabbit as he nervously hopped down the corridors and hallways of the castle until they were outside in a little stable area and in front of a large shed that had a keep out sign on the front and was locked with a padlock. The white rabbit inhaled deeply before taking a ring of keys from his side pocket and locating the correct key to place into the lock. Once the door was unlocked Leo pushed it open to reveille the Bandersnatch from before resting peacefully on a pile of hay using one of its front paws to shield it's eye that had been previously damaged. Behind the huge sleeping best was a small long box which had a sword pattern engraved on the lid. 

"Perfect" Leo sighed sarcastically "how the shell am I supposed to get passed the bandasnatch then?" Leo whispered to the white rabbit making sure not to wake said creature. 

"I don't know" the rabbit said slouching on the spot slightly. "Maybe you could trade something" he suggested finely looking at Leo with big hopeful baby blue eyes. 

"We could but what could we trade?" Just as the question left his lips Leo remembered Maliumpkin removing the beasts eye back in the main garden where he began his journey.   
"Quickly I've got an idea" Leo called to the rabbit as he shut the shed door and ran back into the castle.

Rabbit and Leo ran through the castle until they found Maliumpkin stealing some grapes from a fruit bowl in the grand hall. "Mali do you still have the bandasnatch's eye?" Leo asked crouching in front of the mouse that resembled his vigilante friend. 

"Sure do. Right here." He smiled presenting the eye that he kept in a small side patch. Leo went to reach for it but was stopped by Mali swinging his sword to shoo him away. "It's mine! If you want it you'll have to fight me for it" just as the small mouse finished his sentence Leo snatched the eye from his grip and smiled at him. 

"Thanks" Leo smiled as he stood back up and made his way out the room leaving the white rabbit and Mali standing in the grand hall. 

After a long walk through the castle Leo finally made it back to the bandasnatch's shed and swung open the doors in one swift movement. As the doors opened the bandasnatch opened its eyes and grunted looking up at Leo. Leo slowly stepped into the shed shutting the doors behind him and crouching in front of him presenting the eye to the creature. 

The bandasnatch watched Leo move carefully and studied the eye that was in front of him before using his snout to roll it out of Leo's hand into his already wasting paw. Leo sighed as the creature begun to tend to his eye and took this as his chance to make for the sword. He carefully shuffled round the large turtle and began to try and open the container. 

It was only at this point that Leo realised that the case was looked and as he had no idea where the key could possibly be he sat down on the hay next to the box hissing slightly at the sudden growth in pain on his injured arm. He unraveled the bandaging that the Donnie....cat had done for him to revel the injury being horribly infected. He sighed to himself as he allowed sleep to take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long I've been super busy but here it is. I hope you like it.

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally started this back when I was on deviantart but Ive gone over it again and decided to repost it here. Any feedback is appreciated, let me know what you all think.


End file.
